Through the eyes of Lucy
by Doom-muffins
Summary: Lucy is standing, snipers are being pointed at her,this is where her left horn is being shot off and angled in the sky with the moon, this story is about Lucys thoughts when this is occuring and from that point on through elfen lied I DO NOT OWN ELFEN LIE


I watch as blood glistens with the moon light contrasting with my own shades of crimson liquid pierced from my body. As a slight breeze blew with the rain the blood washes away into the drains placed in the city street. Guns called 'Snipers' are pointing at my head. There is a simple reason for that. I am a not a human. I am a diclonius of my own race.

We kill and have no regrets of the lives of the worthless. We will place our vectors in the heads of the human males to spread our growth till we conquer. Our horns are the source of our vector control. Without our horns, we cannot break our vectors from our backs. Different dicloniuses have different lengths and number of vectors. Four arms, vectors, spon from my back upon my will with the length of 2 meters in reach. I am queen of all dicloniuses. After we spread our reign we will kill all humans without mercy. We are superior of all species. As our kind is born we are ordered to be killed immediately by government officials. Yet, we still strive and find a way to live on.

In my childhood I was ridiculed and violated. My horns had shown me as a freak and a waste of life. As someone kind of enough to be friend me betrayed me in taste for my pain I started my murder rampage. I became wanted at the age of ten for my murders that were originally mysterious then became clear after a festival when my heart was broken. The boy I loved betrayed me when I found him with another. He promised and lied which resulted in his sister's death. As I found myself still fond of him, I let him live. When I killed his sister before his eyes along with his father he became traumatized and forgot everything with the murders and me.

I was held captive in a laboratory after being captured when I turned thirteen. They promised to revive the friend that they shot if I came with them without resist. I did so. My body was concealed in a helmet and a metal coffin bolted together. A man came to me saying there was nothing they could do to help her. Tears fell from my helmet as I told him I would kill anyone of his family which would be his daughter, Mariko. I later found she was too a diclonius. That would not stop me from killing her. I escaped the laboratory and killed everyone in my path. Blood splashed across my face like nothing. I didn't stop walked; the helmet was still present over my forehead. As I walked threw the halls a single shot passed threw my vectors splitting my personality.

That day later on I was found on a beach by two humans, one that boy I loved and the girl I found him with. He was now 19. Yet I wasn't myself. My personality was its other. They gave me a name, Nyu. My other personality was rather dull and only new the word Nyu, thus comes the name. When I'm hit on my head my personality returns to my murderous self.

A diclonius named Nana was sent to find me and bring me back to the laboratory. We raged in a battle which I won. The battle cost both her arms and legs. Once Nana failed, they sent the most powerful diclonius, a small 7 year old girl named Mariko, daughter of the man who told me my friend was dead. We instantly went into battle. She was in a wheel chair but showed no weakness. I blocked off the first four vectors she threw at me with ease. My eyes were bloodshot as twenty two more vectors came after them. I ran as far as I could but they kept coming.

I heard her father say she had twenty six vectors with the reach of eleven meters each. She was able to break my right horn from my head with ease. My blood shone with pain and suffering. I finally found a way to escape when Nana called Mariko's father her 'papa' Mariko was dazed at why someone could call her father papa without also being in a cage her whole life with nothing from outside besides the necessaries for life. Mariko spon her number of vectors from her back. She shot them at Nana with bloodshot eyes. Her father protected her forcing Mariko to stop her vectors. The man walked over and picked up Mariko. In order to keep Mariko under control and not kill anyone besides me, they placed bombs insider her body. Once Mariko was far away in her father's arms, a government scientist pressed a button and killed Mariko knowing that he would be killed if he didn't do so. Her father held Mariko tight as she exploded killing her.

Rain softly fell to the concrete cemented under our covered feet. I walked onto the streets away from where I battled Mariko. A fleet of government officials covered with bullets around their chests and snipers in their hands. Hundreds of guns are pointing at me now as I stand here. Blood is dripping on all sides of me from my wounds and right horn missing. The triggers are being pulled. The bullets are being fired. I raise my vectors from my back. I can't hold. My left horn burns. Intense pain is rising me. I'm screaming. My horn just flew into the air. It's angled up with the moon. Bullets are falling beside me to the ground.

It's getting harder to control my vectors, the bullets are hitting me. I'm dying. Blood is gashing across me. My eyes are shutting. I'm falling to the ground. The gun shots are stopping. I can hear some men laugh and applaud. They think they've killed the diclonius queen. The source of all murders. The leader of death. When it was they that made me this way. They killed my friend, chained me as a child, gave me no mercy, my horns ridiculed me, the puppy I found was murder by a group of children who hated me for my horns.

As the storm rages on my body tosses into the ocean below. The road, street, I'm on is above the sea where the road goes across. I'm asleep now. A pool of blood follows me in the water. A smile in crept on my face. "Forgive me, Koata." Those were my last words as the murderer. I will kill no more. I made a promise after all. To the boy I love. I will kill no more. Yet I broke that promise, as I said I did in the facility and when I escaped. I told him to kill me when I was a child if I ever killed anyone. I've killed hundreds of humans I deserve to die. That's what I'm here for.

I will never wake up again. _I _won't but someone else will.

Nyu walks up to Koata's door. He opens it. A smile appears on both of them. I cry as I see Nyu being hugged by the man I love. _I_ will never be able to hold him. _I _will never be able to touch him. For _I _am dead. Yet, I will always love him, as for Nyu the same. I can see threw her eyes yet have no control over _our_ body. Days past by. Nana lives with them. Koata and the girl I found him with along with another girl. One who's foster father abused.

Nana is taking Nyu somewhere. I scream to Nyu not to go. Nana plans to kill her. But not Nyu, _me,_ yet I'm already dead. She doesn't see us as two people. But a cruel, cold teenager in one. She drags Nyu towards the beach, where a man is waiting. Waiting to shoot at her. Nothing is working, I can't help her. It starts to rain. Nyu is walking down a fleet of stairs with Nana. She slips. Nyu lands on her head. Nyu disappears. I come to life. I'm now in control of her body. My eyes won't open. I'm taking long and heavily breaths. Nana runs down to me. She doesn't realize I'm Lucy now. She thinks she killed Nyu. The little child that only loves helping Nana. Pleasing Nana. Loving Nana, was just killed. Lying there, not speaking, breathing properly. Nana ran down the stairs wondering what to do. Leave the girl. No. She picks me up and drags me by my arms to a shelter.

We're waiting till the rain stops. She can't bring herself to kill me. Or at least Nyu. I'm trying to hold on. With Nyu knocked out, we'll both die if I don't hold on.

The rain finally stops. She drags me back to Koata's house. She carries me with the help of her vectors holding me up. We're back at the house. Mayu, the girl that was abused and is now part of our family was waiting outside with a black umbrella in her grasp. I'm still struggling. I can't hold it. My eyes are closed but my body is shaking. My heavy breathing doesn't seize.

Mayu is dropping her umbrella and is running over to us. Tears are forming in her eyes. Why does she care? Wait, she doesn't care for me, only for Nyu. No one cares for me. Humans are nothing more that cruelty with life in their bones. I hate humans, except for one, the one that liked my horns, the one I love. He should hate me now. I killed his sister and his father before his eyes. Inches away from him.

He only cares for Nyu. He remembers me now. He running over to Nana and me. Yet, he only sees Nyu and the insolent excuse for a diclonius Nana. Koata is picking me up. I'm in his arms. My facial looks are different from what he's used to, from Nyu. I finally open my eyes. I don't look like Nyu, I am Lucy. Only alive by Nyu thriving in me now asleep. He sees me as the little girl he knew in the past, as Lucy. I can't help but cry. The tears won't stop. "Help me, forgive me, love me." I spilt those words just now from my mouth.

He's holding me tighter. Tears are falling onto me. He stops. He continues into the house. The girl I found him with sees us. She loves Koata. Yet I want him. I glare at her. 'I will kill her' I thought. I stopped. There I go. Back into my killing rampage. To kill in natural for me. Without regrets. But I promised him. I won't kill anyone every again. Never.

Koata is giving me medicine. Yuka is crying. She knows he loves me, not her. Only her as family, which is all that she is, his cousin. My shirt is being lifted. Bandages are placed around my now bare body. My wounds are being cleaned. I'm going to live. But I won't be able to be free as I wish. Nyu will soon take over my body. She is a new person. We share one body. Two lives. Not the same, but opposite.

When she will have a simple knock into her skull, I will emerge once more. Be me. But a new me. A no murderous me. As when I met Koata. When he change me from the feelings when I did my first murder. I'm smiling now. My clothes are placed back onto my body. But this time, when I'm being wrapped in bandages, I will not be incased in another helmet or a coffin, but a warm home. Where I can live when Nyu disappears . . . and _I_ live again


End file.
